seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gura Gura no Mi (KDAU)/Attacks
Whitebeard Techniques Whitebeard has so far demonstrated three separate, distinct skills with his Devil Fruit. He was also able to imbue the direct contact techniques with Busoshoku Haki to attack Logia users at close range. Although he never used them as named techniques like most fighters, the techniques were later given names. The first skill is a punch that literally cracks the air itself and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis. Due to its enormous offensive power and great quick speed, this attack makes for a very good defense, able to destroy or disrupt any attack before it hits Whitebeard. He first used it this way to defend against Aokiji's ice-spears. This technique can also be used for close range strike, causing severe damage, as John Giant and Akainu both suffered. The siege walls in Marineford are made of a special material that is able to resist damage and diffuse the power of this attack. The three Marine Admirals were also capable of blocking this attack from reaching the execution platform. Whitebeard was also able to passively summon vibrations around himself, which protected him from being frozen by Aokiji as vibrations cannot be frozen. In the anime it was also used to deflect cannon balls back to their source. The second skill allows him to focus his great power to a single point, otherwise known as a hypocenter (given the appearance of a bubble of sorts), to make a concentrated, explosion-like attack. So far, he has been shown capable of using this attack through both his fist and the blade of his bisento. He first used this technique to defeat the giant Vice-Admiral Ronse with a single blow. He also demonstrated the ability to stretch out a quake bubble to form a protective barrier capable of blocking bazooka fire. Also in the anime, Whitebeard has shown he can create such bubble on his foot, making a devastating stomp. He can also surround his bisento with the same bubble to greatly increase its striking power and range. The third skill lets him "grab" an entire area, by grabbing the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shift it. Using this, he was capable of tilting the entire island of Marineford and the sea around it. This technique was capable of destroying buildings and throwing a giant off of his feet. Blackbeard Techniques Blackbeard was also capable of using the fruit in conjunction with his Yami Yami no Mi powers, but he lacked the mastery of the fruit his old captain had. 'Gabriel Iustita Techniques' 'Micro-Quakes' Gabriel developed this skill during his training to become a commissioned officer at Marine HQ. Initially developed as an exercise to give him greater levels of control over his Devil Fruit power, Gabriel discovered that the micro quake was incredibly useful as a close combat tool. On the packed deck of a ship where close quarter combat was being used the full strength of his Devil Fruit power would be devastating to both sides involved. However with the discovery of the Micro-Quake technique Gabriel realised that one of these quakes applied with a light strike to an opponent would deliver a devastating blow without the issue of friendly fire. Gabriel has also been known to use these Micro-Quakes in undercover situations. 'Sky Quake' Gabriel developed this technique in order to combat the increasingly popular short range flight capabilities of pirate vessels. Category:Devil Fruit Subpages